In apparatus for testing large scale integrated circuits and other components, the integrated circuits typically are mounted on a test board, with selected circuit interconnections between the pins of the integrated circuit and various input and output lines on the test board. Such test boards may be uniquely configured to test only a single integrated circuit package or configuration; or, universal test boards exist, which are operated by manipulating switches (either manually or electronically) to configure the test board for providing the inputs and outputs for the different pins of the different integrated circuits undergoing test.
Once an integrated circuit has been mounted on a test board, the test board then is placed on a test fixture, which provides the sequence of operations necessary for effecting the testing of the particular integrated circuit known as "device under test" (DUT). To ensure that the test board is properly mounted in the test apparatus for operating the various circuits, a clamp is provided on each side of the test apparatus to accurately locate and hold in place the test board during the test operation. This clamp typically is in the form of a linear cam. Usually, at least a pair of such cams are located on opposite sides of the test board on the test fixture to securely hold it in place against movement in any direction during the test operation.
To operate the linear cams for holding the test boards in place, the cams are connected by means of elongated rods or levers to a pivotal handle mechanism, known as a "docking handle", located near one of the corners of the test fixture. Frequently, a pair of docking handles are located on adjacent corners; and they are linked together by means of an elongated rod or lever. The docking handles pivot about a pivot point on the support surface of the test fixture, and are operated to slide the lever arm connected to the cams in a back-and-forth motion to engage and disengage the cams from the test board.
In the past, docking handles have been made of multiple parts, which are assembled together, along with the elongated levers to effect the operating motion required for the linear cams. The multiple parts require additional machining and expense to manufacture and assemble, and consequently, are relatively expensive. Frequently, the handles break, sometimes injuring the operator.
It is desirable to provide a docking handle which overcomes the disadvantages noted above, which is durable, easy to use, and inexpensive.